


Halloween Darkness

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Halloween was another evening to the Sewer King.





	Halloween Darkness

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Halloween was another evening to the Sewer King. Children wandering the streets in costumes and obtaining candy. His children always obtained lots and lots of pretties for him instead of candy. The Sewer King glowered and approached something. The one thing capable of distressing him. A pet alligator's grave marker. 

 

THE END


End file.
